The invention relates to an assembled shaft which has sleeves inserted into tubular members for the purpose of connecting tubular portions inserted into each other or abutting each other and/or for attaching elements slid on to the tubular members. The sleeves are radially deformed beyond their limit of elasticity by internal pressure application. Assembled shafts of this type are described as crankshafts, transmission shafts or camshafts in earlier applications P 38 00 912, P 37 37 600 and P 38 03 684, for example. The purpose of the slid-in sleeve is to generate the internal pretension required for fixing or attaching purposes in cases where the tube material is unsuitable because of too small a wall thickness or unfavorable material properties.
The diameter of the sleeves used, which is essentially orientated on the diameter of the camshafts, crankshafts or transmission shafts, is relatively large so that correspondingly large pressure agent probes have to be used for carrying out the hydraulic expansion operation. The correspondingly large seals which have a limited service life are relatively expensive and work in their grooves during pressure application so that they have to be replaced relatively frequently.